


Persuasion at the Office

by Vr1



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vr1/pseuds/Vr1
Summary: A master salesman calls on the Office





	

When Dunder Mifflin decided to go with a new paper wholesaler, they went with an old established company who sent their best salesman to meet with Michael Scott. Walt was 75 years old, and could have retired years ago, but he loved sales, and was incredibly good at it. He took his job very seriously, and did everything he could to prepare himself for a sale. He knew that people liked to associate with attractive people, so he kept himself in great physical shape, wore custom made suits, very expensive stylish shoes and tried to maintain a light tan. But what really set him apart as a salesman was his study and application of the art of hypnotic persuasion, which he'd been doing for the past 40 years. In essence it's the art of placing hidden verbal commands in people's minds. Walt had noticed years ago that if people think that the idea is their own, they won't fight it. When he met with the buyers of the retail paper companies, he would strike up a relationship, then slowly inject persuasion techniques, using hidden verbal commands and covert subliminal messages. The messages were along the lines of "it's safe to buy from me, you won't regret this, or this is the best decision you can make". He did this subtly, with each meeting using more of these techniques. His professional appearance along with his use of hypnotic induction techniques made him a very formidable salesman. When Walt's company sent him to Dunder Mifflin, Michael immediately took a liking to him and introduced him around the room to Dwight, Phyllis and Pam. Walt took a moment to talk to each of them, asking questions and showing a genuine interest in all of them. Dwight and Phyllis spoke briefly, but Pam proved to be very pleasant to speak with. Walt's first two meetings with Michael went well, but Michael proved to be so childlike and annoying that he suggested using Pam as the buyer, suggesting to Michael that he was too important to deal with salesmen, and that someone of his status should delagate the job to an underling. The real reason Walt suggested Pam was that he'd decided to make her his project. One of the benefits of persuasion techniques was applying them to unsuspecting young women.as he had done several times in the past, and Pam was the cutest secratary he'd seen in years. He began scheduling meetings with her late on Fridays. During that time he was covertly implanting messages of "us versus them," safety, sexual attraction and finally, oral sex. He had to very carefull while planting the thoughts with the sexual themes, using sentences such as " I don't think sales is BeLOW ME PAM", or "I don't think the price will GO DOWN ON ME PAM ". Pam couldn't put her finger on why, but really looked forward to her meetings with Walt, and with Jim in Stamford, and having recently broken up with Roy, she'd begun to develop an attraction for Walt. She couldn't explain the attraction, because he wasn't her type, and he was so much older, guessing he was in his late 50's. Walt however, knew why her attraction was building, he was putting it there. He was also calling once a week under the pretence of getting an order straightened out, but in reality to recite prewritten hypnotic trance patterns to her, reinforcing the idea that she's attracted to him, no one will ever know, and that it will feel so unbelievably good. With each interaction Walt became more obsessed with bedding Pam, she was just so pretty and proper, and her body was perfect with shapely hips and full breasts that he couldn't wait to get his hands on. After several weeks of amping up Pam's attraction , Walt stopped by Dunder Mifflin for his Friday meeting, not realizing it was Halloween. Several of the employees were leaving for Poor Richards for their Halloween party, each in costume and practically running out the door. Walt arrived just as Pam, Kevin and Stanley were leaving, and could tell they'd allready been drinking. "Omigosh I'm so glad you're here" blurted Pam as she gave him a hug. I'm so sorry I forgot our meeting, Pam was wearing her cat ears as a costume, but nothing else costume related, just her light blue button down shirt, black pencil skirt and black heels. She told Stanley and Kevin to leave without her, telling them she'd be there shortly, as soon as she finished up her order with Walt. As they left, she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the break room, giggling and smiling at him . "You're so bad", Walt told her as she grinned at him. He immediately reinforced his prior embedded commands,, sexualizing his voice, covertly telling her "now is the time". Pam looked at him for a moment,her eyes flicking left and right into Walt's. After a moment she said I want to do something but I don't want to offend you. Sexualizing his voice as much as possible, Walt replied "Do it, it will feel incredible", with that Pam squatted down, and looking up to him with an impish grin, began to pull down his zipper. As Walt stared at her jutting ass, she pulled his cock out with both hands and brought it up to her mouth. Walt's mind was racing as he tried to remain calm, almost there, almost there he thought as Pam stuck her tongue out and licked the head of his cock. She then placed her hands on his hips and kissed his cock then took the head in her mouth and slowly moved her head forward and back, taking in a little more each time, until his cock was down her throat, coughing as he was fully inserted. And just like that Walt's 75 year old cock was down the little secratary's throat. Pam began slowly deepthroating Walt, gagging and coughing occasionally as his cock hit the back of her throat . She was very inexperienced in this sort of thing, but made up for it with her enthusiasm . Walt couldn't believe how sexy she looked, as she looked up at him as his cock was sliding slowly in and out of her mouth. After a few moments Walt placed his hands on the side of her head and began slowly moving his hips , thrusting his cock down her throat. The feeling was just unbelievable. Realizing he wasn't going to last much longer, he looked down again at her plump ass jutting out as she continued to squat down. He then lifted her into a standing position and then spun her around so that she was facing the break room table. He then pushed her down over the table, holding her face down over the table with one hand on her upper back. Walt then let out a satisfying exhale as he gazed at Pam's thick perfectly shaped ass, and then with his free hand he pulled her black skirt up around her waist. Sliding his hand into her black panties, he pulled them down around her knees. Walt couldn't believe what was about to happen, he finally had the prim, proper office secretary bent over a table. He knew that every guy in her office had fantasized of bending Pam over their desk, but had never thought of a way to pull it off. Continuing to hold her down with one hand, he guided his cock into her and slowly pushed his entire length into her. Pam let out a gasp as Walt entered her, and felt her body go limp. Walt held his cock in her for a moment , savoring the feeling of being the one to figure out a way to fuck the office hottie. Holding her down with one hand and grabbing her hip with the other , he slowly withdrew his cock before ramming it into her, lifting her feet off the floor and causing one of her shoes to drop off. Holding himself fully inserted for another moment, he again slowly withdrew before ramming it into her again. Over and over he did this, a slow withdrawal followed by a powerful thrust. All that sexual tension, all that desire, all those weeks of staring into her pretty face , perfect chest and shapely ass had been driving him crazy, and now he was fucking her like a madman. He then placed both hands on her hips as he continued to pound into her, and Pam responded by rising up on her elbows and arching her hips to allow him deeper access into her. The sight of the pretty little secretary's perfectly shaped ass and arched back caused Walt to speed up, and feeling his impending orgasm, he pushed completely into her, leaned back and felt his cock explode into her in a knee buckling orgasm . Walt continued to slowly push into her as his cock went limp. As he withdrew his cock he still couldn't believe what had just happened, he'd pulled it off. Pam quickly got up, and began gathering herself together, before looking at Walt and stating, " I don't know what came over me, I'm not like this. I know, it's ok, said Walt as he zipped up.


End file.
